


May cause drowsiness, restlessness, and confessions of love

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Divorce, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: NyQuil acts as a truth serum for Link as he is fighting a cold. Will Rhett take his fevered confessions at face value?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be real. I just wanted an excuse to have Link laugh at the word “penis”.  
> Disclaimer: all of this is untrue ramblings from a madwoman. Who loves her Rhink boys.  
> @Mythicalpurgatory is my beta and my shining star.

“Geez Link, you’re hot.”

Rhett’s brows were furrowed as he lowered his sick friend onto the Neal family couch. 

“You know it, baby.” Link’s eyes twitched in what Rhett was going to assume was an attempt at a wink. 

Rhett was stern, “No you idiot, you’re literally radiating heat. Have you taken your temperature?” Rhett placed his large hand on Link’s forehead. 

“Cool.” Link giggled. Rhett lifted his hand.

“What?”

“My temperature. I’m super coooool.”

“Jesus Link, you’re loopy, how much DayQuil did you take?”

“Had to take NyQuil. No more DayQuil left.”

“Explains the loopiness.”

“Haha - you said penis.”

“What? No I didn’t.” Rhett felt like he was arguing with a child. 

“Explains the Loo-PENIS” Link laughed and wheezed. 

Rhett huffed and walked to the kitchen to grab his senile companion a glass of water. He mumbled to himself, “God, this is the worst. I don’t know how Christy stands you.”

“She doesn’t anymore.” 

Rhett nearly missed the whispered statement. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to question,

“What?”

“And she’s not coming back.” Link was looking at the ceiling now, his body melting into the couch.

“What? What do you mean?” He started to walk back. Link was silent. 

“Link, what are you saying? Where is she?”

“She left.” Link barely formed the words before finishing with a sad desperation, 

“You’re the only one who can stand me, Rhett.” He threw his arm over his eyes to cover his face and began to sob.

“Woah, Link. Let’s...let’s talk about this when you feel better, ok? I don’t know what you’re gonna remember from this conversation. Please don’t cry, bo.” 

Links tears turned to hysterical laughter as he gleeful exclaimed,

“Well if I won’t remember, come ‘ere- I got a secret for ya!!”

Rhett hesitantly stepped towards his friend and knelt down at his side.

“Link, I’m serious, if what you’re saying about Christy is true, I don’t-“

“Shhh... come closer. Gotta whisper it.”

“God, Link.” He rolled his eyes and leaned in. 

“I know why your back hurts!!” Link shouted in Rhett’s ear.

“Jesus!” Rhett shot up and shook his head to get rid of the ringing. 

“You’re always bending over to kiss yer wife.”

Rhett’s ears still stung, 

“What the hell are you talkin about?”

“Stop. Kissing. Your. Wife!!” Link shouted and over enunciated as if that would help Rhett’s hearing.“Why don’t you kiss on someone yer own size? Get it? It’s like PICK on someone yer own size!” Link coughed through his laughing fit. 

“Link you need some sleep. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“What??? I have a solution to your life long back problems and you want me to sleep??”

“Link, stop.”

“Just kiss  _ me _ , Rhett.”

Rhett swallowed. 

“Link, stop. This isn’t funny.”

“Not being funny.” His face became deadly serious.

“Link.”

“Kiss me and I promise I’ll go to sleep.”

“Link.” He pleaded. 

“It’s a good deal if you ask me.”

“Fine.” He gave a dry peck to Link’s forehead and dashed out of the room.

“That doesn’t count!”

Rhett ignored him as he made a beeline for Link’s kitchen. He needed to gather himself. He searched through the cabinets and went through the motions of brewing tea, his mind racing. 

_ Was he telling the truth?  _

_ Is he playing a terrible joke on me?  _

_ Did Christy leave?  _

_...Just like Jessie? _

He felt guilty for not telling his friend 2 weeks ago when it happened, but the irony would be too much if his relationship failure was mirrored in his friend’s life as well. They always did everything together after all. 

Rhett had calmed, but still re-entered the room with no plan. By the grace of God, Link was snoring and drooling on the couch. 

Rhett now had time to think about where they would go from here. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me do a happy dance. Thanks for reading. ❤️❤️

Rhett slumped into the chair adjacent the couch and stared at his best friend. 

Not only did Link drop the bombshell of Christy leaving, he followed it up by flirting with Rhett. Unmistakably and unashamedly. 

And now Rhett had to think about what this behavior meant... 

Rhett opened his phone and started composing a note entitled “Link”. He began to type. 

_ Do I have feelings for Link? _

_ Yes. _

How could he not? The man was his compliment in every way. Detail oriented to Rhett’s big picture. The calm negotiator to his hot head temper. He challenged him, supported him, entertained him.

_ Do I love Link?  _

_ Of course.  _

That one wasn’t even a question. There wasn’t a time in his life that he could remember when Link wasn’t there beside him. And he knew what people said. Two lifelong friends who drank homemade wine and stargazed together? Changed their college trajectories so they could be together? But Rhett had spent the last three decades denying those rumors. What else was he denying? 

_ Am I physically attracted to Link?  _

His fingers hovered above the keyboard.

_ Maybe.  _

Rhett spared a glance to his left. Even ill, the man’s body made Rhett intake a breath. He lay splayed on the couch, arms above his head, his shirt riding up and showing off his flat stomach.

He possessed the physique of a Greek God with those broad shoulders, sinewy biceps, and slim hips....

He deleted  _ Maybe _ and wrote  _ Definitely _ .

—————

Link woke up with a start a few hours later.

“Rhett?!”

“I’m here.” Rhett was sitting close by in an armchair, he put his phone away quickly to face Link.

“Golly. I’m drenched.” Link’s nose crinkled.

“That’s good. That’s means you sweated it out.”

“I guess... I feel gross. I’m gonna shower. Wanna grab some dinner? Is it dinner time?”

“Wait.”

Link stood, but didn’t move towards the bathroom. 

“Lemme feel your temperature again.”

“Rhett, I feel better.” Link’s brow creased.

“Please.” Rhett was already moving towards Link. The sick man threw up his hands. 

“Ok, whatever, but I’m telling ya-“

Rhett continued to walk slowly towards Link. When he was close enough to touch, he pulled Link flush to his body by his waist.

Link gasped. 

He brought one arm around Link’s mid back to cradle him close, then gingerly held the back of his sweaty head. He gently pressed his cheek to Link’s forehead.

“My mama used to check my temperature with her cheek...” Rhett explained. 

Link wasn’t breathing.

“Oh. A-and? Am I good?”

“Yeah baby, you’re good.” He purred.

Link stayed in Rhett’s embrace but pulled his face away, his eyes full of questioning. 

“Rhett?”

Rhett’s hands met at the back of Link’s head as he pulled him in for a kiss. 

Link went limp and moaned instantly. 

_ Rhett is kissing me. RHETT is kissing ME _ .

Link was soon lost to the feeling, not knowing if the buzzing in his head was from the NyQuil or Rhett’s lips. He clawed and gripped Rhett’s t-shirt and tried to pull him even closer as he whispered into his lips,

“God, Rhett... I’ve wanted you to kiss me for so long.” Tears fell from his eyes and Rhett swiped them away with tenderness as he whispered back, 

“I know, baby. I know.” Rhett weaved his hands into Link’s hair and pulled and tugged gently on the soft salt and pepper coif. Link mewled and cooed contentedly. 

After a few moments, both men were breathing heavy. Link dug his nails into Rhett’s freckled shoulders and broke away to make eye contact. 

His hair was standing up in every direction, his lips red, his tongue still stained NyQuil-green, and his eyes wide in question. 

“Wait, Rhett... how do you know? Why are you... what brought this on?” Rhett looked at Link with worlds of affection in his green eyes as he traced his lips with his fingertips.

“You can’t handle your NyQuil, brother.”

“Huh?”

“You uh... confessed some stuff when you were all high on that cold medicine.”

“Oh.... Did I... Did I tell you that Christy...”

“Yeah, bo.”

“Oh.” Link nodded, his eyes on the ground.

“Hey.” Rhett lifted Link’s chin up and gave him a reassuring kiss.

“It’s ok, bo.” Rhett pet his face and began to kiss and suckle his neck.

Link melted and hummed contentedly before a thought popped into his mind that made him abruptly stop and push Rhett away,

“What about Jessie, man? I don’t wanna be a homewrecker or a mistress or nothin’.”

“Jessie filed for divorce 2 weeks ago.” Link gasped and grabbed Rhett’s shoulders,

“What?? Why?” Rhett shrugged as he spoke clipped and cold, 

“Said I work too much. Romance is gone.”

Link shook his head, overwhelmed. He ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it. 

“Oh god, Rhett I’m so sorry, I wish you would’ve told me.”

“Careful there, we got a pot/kettle situation going on....”

Link nodded, feeling guilty,

“You’re right.”

Rhett sighed deeply and closed the distance to hold his best friend close, rubbing his back and nuzzling his bearded face into his neck. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Link.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you either, Rhett.” 

They kissed again softly. Link traced Rhett’s brow.

“God, why doesn’t kissing you feel weird?”

“I don’t know, bo. It just feels right. Like we’ve always been doing this.”

They stared at each other. A look full of history and understanding was shared between them before Rhett dove in again. This time he used his tongue to make the kiss even deeper. Link giggled at the sensation and held Rhett’s face.

“Rhett you’re gonna get my germs...” 

“Don’t care...” 

He sucked on Link’s lips and tasted the cold medicine on his tongue. Link was catching his breath, protesting in spite of himself, 

“You’ll care… when you can’t sing.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

Link’s hands moved to Rhett’s chest where he scratched and massaged his way to Rhett’s lean biceps. Rhett’s hands had more devious plans in mind as they squeezed Link’s waist and made their way down to Link’s slender hips. They were making their way further down to Link’s perfect ass when Link stifled a moan and panted,

“Rhett... dinner... we should stop.” Rhett stopped and moved his hands to Links jaw and pressed their foreheads together. 

“You know, you’re making a lot of objections for someone who was begging me to kiss them a few hours ago.”

“It’s not that, Rhett... I just don’t think I can trust myself to be alone with you, right now...I think we should talk first, bo.” Link smirked, hoping Rhett would understand his meaning. 

Rhett eyes softened as he pressed his lips to Link’s cheek and proposed,

“Tell you what, let’s get you cleaned up and go get some dinner and talk.” 

Link nodded. 

“I’d like that, Rhett.”

Link’s smile melted as he held his head and groaned.

“Ugh. Stairs.” 

Rhett instantly hoisted his best friend into his arms, bridal style.

“Woah! Woah! I’m heavy, man- what about your back?”

“I’m good. I’m trying something new for my back problems.”

“Oh...Is it working?”

“Yeah baby. It’s working.”    
  



End file.
